


I'll Always Come Back To You

by bitchfacewinchester



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Clint and Tony are only mentioned, Detecitve!AU, Detective!Bucky, Detective!Steve, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchfacewinchester/pseuds/bitchfacewinchester
Summary: Steve has to work with Bucky to take down criminal mastermind, Emmit Snow. There's only one problem- Steve hasn't talked to Bucky in over a year. Detective!Steve&Bucky AU where Bucky loses his arm and goes off the grid, at least that what Steve thinks.





	1. "You don't have to be alone!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so bear with me. There may be some unrealistic parts in the story. If you like my story, feel free to leave a comment, kudos, share it. If you don't, leave a comment as to why/tell me what I can do to make my story better!

Steve walks into the station and immediately the warm air engulfs him, a nicer contrast to the crisp cold air outside. The faces around him were tense with frustration and anger. He knowingly sighed and walked over to his desk. 

Before he could sit down, his captain called out, “Rogers, I need to see you in my office!”

The faces of fellow detectives looked up from their desks with curious expressions as Steve trailed after his captain like a lost puppy. Steve’s Captain, Maria, gestured at the seat in front of her and Steve quickly sat down. His mind began scrambling trying to remember if he did anything that would get him in trouble. 

Maria must have seen Steve’s panicked appearance because she was quick to speak .  
“Steve, you’re dedicated and you work hard. I admire that. I know that this past year has been difficult on everyone-especially on you. With the open case on Emmit Snow and the acci—” 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Steve’s voice turned soft, “ Why did you call me in here, ma’am? I don’t mean any disrespect, but I’m guessing you did not call me in to talk about my personal life. After all, you’ve read my file, haven’t you? I’m sure anything you want to know is on there.”

Maria stood up straight and pursed her lips. She reached into her desk and pulled out a folder. She dropped it on the desk and looked up expectantly at Steve. Steve hesitantly picked up the folder and opened it. Once his eyes landed on the picture in the top right corner, his stomach dropped and it felt like the breakfast he ate earlier was coming out of his ear. 

Maria’s voice brought him back to reality, “I need you to partner up with Barnes and take down Snow. It’s been months and we’ve had one lead so far. We can’t keep waiting for him to strike. Not if we want to avoid innocent people dying. I know your relationship with Barnes is complicated, but this is a very important mission. I need you to set aside your differences and take this bastard down.” 

“Why me?” Steve asked, “Of all people, you chose me, why?”  
“Because you and Barnes get results. Now get out of here, find Barnes, and get rid of Snow once and for all.”  
Steve slowly stood up, his legs weak. 

You have to keep it together. It happened a long time ago. Bucky may have forgiven you. There was nothing you could you about it. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault. 

He pulled out his phone and went straight to his contacts. His thumb hovered over Bucky’s name on his phone. Steve wasn’t sure if this was his number anymore. After a moment or two of hesitation, Steve pressed Bucky’s name and put the phone to his ear. 

He waited for what felt like an eternity until a man’s voice spoke up, “Hello?”  
“H-hi,” Steve swallowed the lump in his throat, “Bucky?”  
“Steve?”  
“Yeah, it’s me. Look Bucky before you han﹘” 

I figured Bucky wouldn’t talk to me. If he hasn’t listened to me for the past year, why would he now? Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
Steve went into his contacts and put the phone up to his ear once again. This time, it rang two times before a sweet voice came over the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello Ms. Barnes, it’s Steve Rogers...” Steve spoke out shakily, “I need to find James. Do you know where he is?”  
“Well, he’s at the house, dear. He’s been helping me with the housework while I visit my sister. Is everything alright?”  
“Yes, everything is fine. It’s a work related problem, so please don’t mention any of this to James,” Steve hates lying to Ms. Barnes. She is such a sweet woman and to use her like this made Steve feel dirty. 

Steve hurriedly grabbed his coat and jogged to his car. When he arrived at Ms.Barnes’ house, he made sure to park his car where Bucky couldn’t see it. Steve knocked on the door and nervously shuffled his feet. The door opened and there stood Bucky- sweaty and disheveled.  
“How’d you find me?” Bucky questioned.  
“I’m a detective. That’s what I do.”  
“My mother told you, didn’t she?”  
Steve guiltily looked at Bucky, “Are you still mad at me?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I was never mad at you, Steve.”  
“What were you?”  
“Hurt.” 

Bucky’s ocean blue eyes glistened in the sun as he stared down Steve. Steve felt his mouth go dry and his hands start to get clammy. He opened his mouth, but couldn’t get any words out. As much as he wanted to, Steve couldn’t speak. 

“Y’know...that’s not what an apology sounds like,” Bucky commented, finally breaking the silence. 

Steve stood there dumbfounded, “You expect me to apologize? Did you forget about the five thousand calls, messages, and voicemails I left you? I’ve been torturing myself every day! Thinking of what could have been if I was there to save you! After your discharge from the hospital, you went off the grid. You didn’t talk to me, your mom, or anyone. I prayed to God every night! I prayed for you to come back to me-to us- but as weeks turned into months... I,” his voice broke. “I hardly have the words to describe how I felt when I finally realized you weren’t coming back to me.”

“I couldn’t face you, not after what you did. I needed time to think and be alone. You just suffered a minor head injury and a couple of cuts and bruises when the bomb went off. I wasn’t so lucky. You weren’t the one that had their entire arm blown off. Do you honestly think I never had the urge to call you? To hold you in my arms and never let go? I don’t need your judgment, trust me. I get enough of that just by walking down the street with this thing,” Bucky flailed his metal arm.  
“I’m sorry, “ Steve wobbly breathed out, tears threatening to spill out.

“I know you are,” Bucky assured him, “Why are you here?” 

Steve cleared his throat and slowly regained his composure,“Captain Hill partnered us up on a case that has been open for a year. I don’t know why, though. She knows that you went off the grid...unless?” Steve cocked an eyebrow at Bucky. 

“...I’ve been working secret missions for Hill. I was undercover with narcotics a few months back, and with ICE recently. We put some guys in the Italian mob in prison cells for trafficking,” Bucky stated monotonously as if this revelation meant nothing.  
“Why didn’t she tell me? Did you tell her not to?”  
Bucky didn’t answer.  
“Answer me!” Steve pleaded. 

“Yes I did, okay? I practically begged her not to tell you! I knew you weren’t going to stop until you found me, and I couldn’t put you through that. My chest physically aches when I think that you might have moved on and forgotten me. I know what I did was wrong, but you have to understand that I hated everything at the time. I hated that you were able to move on with your life while I had to wait six months before getting my prosthetic arm. Six months of being constantly pitied everywhere I went. I thought it was going to be different once I got my arm, but it’s actually worse! People look at me as if I’m some poor little lamb that lost its mother. They think I don’t notice the pity in their eyes but I do! I hated that my life was never going to be same! I hated that every time I closed my eyes, the explosion would play over and over again. Most of all I hated that nothing would ever be the same between us.” 

"That's not true," Steve whispered, reaching out for Bucky's metal arm. "You're everything to me." 

"Steve, don't you dare lie to me. I can handle everyone else lying to me but not you," Bucky wiped his eyes. "You honestly think I haven't been with men like you? Men like you hang around when our relationship is fucking spewing out rainbows and unicorn shit, but the second I start showing how fucked up in the head I am, you leave. Don't you dare try and tell me otherwise because that's bullshit. 

Steve looked straight at Bucky, "I know that you're hurting, but pushing me away isn't going to make anything better. You and I both know that I'm not like you're past relationships and we both know that I would have never left you just because times got tough. I loved your stubborn ass for two years and I always will. 

Tears fell freely down Bucky's rosy cheeks as he grabbed Steve's face, "I never stopped loving you and I never want to lose you." 

Steve put his arms around Bucky and cried with him.

No matter how long Bucky tried to stay hidden, Steve never stopped loving him either.

“You’re not going to lose me. You’re my everything. I don’t care what they think, to me, you are perfect. You don’t have to be alone.”  
The two of them fell to the floor, their breathing labored. A knock on the front door startled them. They slowly stood up. Steve drew out his gun and stayed behind the door. He silently motioned for Bucky to open it. Bucky cautiously opened the door, wary of what was on the other side. He opened the door and all he found was a note:  
I heard you’re teaming up with Rogers to find Snow. Last I heard, he’s meeting up with Cecilio Solandiño at the speakeasy on Ninth and Sixth tonight at 9 pm. Don’t be late.  
\- Stark

Steve and Bucky looked at each other skeptically. How did Tony Stark know about them teaming up, and most importantly, how did he know that they’re trying to find Snow? Bucky considered calling Tony only to remember that Tony could definitely afford to have eyes and ears anywhere. Hell, he probably bugged Steve's phone in hopes of getting some sweet blackmail material but heard their emotional reunion instead. He silently thanked Tony's nosey ass then led Steve to the kitchen and opened a cupboard.  
“How do you like your coffee?” 

“W-what?” Steve exclaimed, “Are we going to ignore the fact that you practically broke down in my arms? Or that you received a note telling us Emmit Snow’s exact location? Which isn’t shady at all I might add!” 

Bucky stilled for a moment then put the mug back in the cupboard. He looked at his phone and frowned. 

“Relax, it was just Tony. You know he never misses an opportunity to play hero," Bucky stilled for a moment then put the mug back in the cupboard. He looked at his phone and frowned. "It’s 8 pm. Which means we only have one hour to get ready so no time for coffee. I’m pretty sure my mother left our suits in the guest room closet from when Becca got married. We can just wear those and be on our way.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe this still fits me. How long has it been since the wedding?” Steve marveled, amazed at his reflection in the mirror. 

“I think maybe a year. Right about the time of the accident…” Bucky trailed on.

“Oh, well it’s good that we didn’t get fat or else we would have been in trouble,” Steve joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

The pair walked out of the front door and nonchalantly walked to Steve’s car. The drive to the club took about half an hour. Steve and Bucky sat in silence all the way there. Steve parked in front of the club in case they had to make a quick getaway. 

“So what’s your plan?”

“My plan was to follow your plan!” 

“Wait, what? You’re the one that came to me in distress and disarray, basically begging me to join the fray, and you don’t have a plan?,” Bucky complained.  
“You would think me telling you that my plan is to follow your plan would have given it away. Plus, I didn’t beg you, okay? I simply asked.” 

Both of them stopped for a moment, thinking, until Bucky spoke up, “Okay, I have a plan.” 

“Is it a good one?”  
“I have a plan,” Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm, “Follow my lead and act cool.” 

They made their way to the bouncer. 

He’s not that big. If anything happens, I can take him down, no sweat. I hope Bucky doesn’t screw this up. Knowing him, he’s probably going to make up some lame excuse to get the bouncer to let us in. 

“Hey, um, I think I forgot my wallet in there. It has my badge attached to it. Can my partner and I go back inside and try to find it?” 

The bouncer contemplated for a minute, but gruffly spoke out, “Okay, but make it quick. There’s an important event starting soon and you guys can’t be in there.”  
The young men thanked the bouncer and quickly made their way inside. 

“How’d you get away with that idiotic excuse?” Steve asked, an incredulous tone in his voice. 

“With this smile, I can get away with everything.” 

Steve rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. Steve and Bucky were careful not to make any noise as they roamed the halls of the speakeasy. They passed a room and heard hushed voices. They both reached into their coats and pulled out their guns. Steve heard his heart pounding in his ears; he thought it was going to burst out of his chest any second. 

Bucky kicked the door open, “FBI put your hands up and don’t move!”

It was all so fast. Some men tried to grab their guns. Steve quickly shot them, but not without getting shot in the leg first. Some ran and others jumped out the windows. Somehow, Snow was able to run past them and was now headed to the roof.  
Bucky ran behind him. However, his gun was without ammo, rendering it useless. Steve trailed behind, his leg screaming out in pain, causing him to slow down. Bucky arrived at the roof first and instantly threw a punch at Snow- who stumbled but didn’t fall. Bucky threw another punch that Snow easily blocked; he wasn’t an easy opponent. 

Most of the punches and kicks Bucky threw Emmit’s way were blocked. Snow suddenly kicked Bucky in the gut causing him to back up closer to the ledge of the roof. Bucky saw Steve approach the top of stairwell out of the corner of his eye. Bucky knew that he was running out of energy and Steve was in no condition to fight, so he did the first thing that came to mind﹘he tackled Snow over the ledge of the roof. 

“Bucky, no!” Steve cried out and ran like hell, ignoring the immense pain shooting up and down his leg. 

When Steve peered over the ledge, there was only one man looking up at him.


	2. "I still can't believe you used your metal arm to block the bullet!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a badass. They go home and watch Chris Pine kick some alien ass while eating Chinese takeout. The next morning, Steve slaps Bucky's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter and again, a little unrealistic. I had a lot of fun writing this!

Snow wolfishly grinned at Steve, one hand wrapped around Bucky’s neck and the other holding a gun to Bucky’s temple Steve’s eyes darted to Bucky’s face and dread filled his body; Bucky’s right eye was swollen shut, blood caking his face, and his bottom lip was split open. 

“Looks like loverboy ain’t so tough now, ain’t he?” Snow grabs Bucky’s chin and forces him to look up at Steve. 

“Do it. It’s what we’ve both been waiting for, isn’t it? So go on. Pull the trigger,” Bucky ripped away from Snow’s grip and turned to face him. 

Staring at the barrel of Snow’s gun, Bucky knew he should be afraid. But in all the chaos, only one emotion coursed through his veins. Relief. 

If Bucky was dead, he wouldn’t have to worry about Steve. If he was dead, Bucky wouldn’t have to face the truth: Steve is completely and utterly in love with him. Bucky was never supposed to mean this much to Steve. Before Steve came into his life, Bucky was damaged goods. He waited months for Steve to realize that Bucky wasn’t worth it. Before the accident, Bucky expected Steve to suddenly leave one day and forget about him; Bucky was used to it. 

“Anyways I’d love to stay and chat, but I got dinner reservations. It’s my my wife and I’s anniversary.”

“Oh, well we wouldn’t want to keep you waiting. Right Steve?” Bucky looked up at Steve, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Bucky knew Snow had his guard down and used it to his advantage. Bucky rammed into Snow’s side and quickly jumped to his feet. Snow lunged for his gun and aimed straight at Bucky’s chest as Bucky reached for the knife in his thigh holster. 

“I gotta give it to you, Barnes. You almost had me for a second there. Looks like my boys were right; You aren’t the badass that made every dealer and low-life scum quiver in fear anymore.” 

“Yeah well what can I say? Losing an arm has that effect on people.” 

“Well that’s too bad, I was starting to think you would be the next Eliot Ness.” 

In a desperate attempt to kill Bucky, Snow shot at him. Bucky used his metal arm to deflect the bullet into the wall and hurled his knife into Snow’s chest. With a thud, Snow fell onto the piss-covered ground.   
“Sorry, loverboy, but it looks like you’re going to have to cancel those reservations,” Bucky jested. 

“Go to Hell,” Snow gurgled out.

“Been there. Devil didn’t like me and spat me back out.” 

Bucky walked up to Steve. “You ready to go home?” 

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and pressed a quick peck to his cheek. “Not so fast. We gotta deal with the briefing and paperwork.” 

“You know I hate briefings. It’s useless. The guy’s dead. What else is there to talk about?” Bucky groaned into the crook of Steve’s neck. 

“Tell you what. After the briefing, we take the paperwork home, order chinese takeout, and spend the whole night watching Star Trek.” 

“I do love me some Chris Pine,” Bucky unwrapped Steve’s arm from his waist. “Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way.” 

 

“I still can’t believe you used your metal arm to block the bullet,” Steve exclaimed with his mouth full of chow mein. 

“To be honest, I didn’t even know if the bullet wasn’t going to go through it,” Bucky sheepishly replied as he reached for an eggroll. 

“You mean to tell me that you risked your life just to do something that belongs in an action movie?” 

“What I lack in common sense, I make up for in sarcasm.” 

“You’re a jerk,” Steve playfully punched Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Watch it, punk.” Bucky smiled fondly at Steve. “Or I’ll end up spilling my fried rice all over your couch.”   
The pair of federal agents soon fell asleep cuddled up against each other while watching Chris Pine kick some alien ass. 

 

Bucky woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon invading his nostrils. He looked over to the kitchen and saw a messy-haired Steve humming and flipping some pancakes onto a plate.

He quietly walked over to Steve and wrapped his arms around him. “Are some of those pancakes for me or are you eating them all by yourself?” 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Steve turned around and pecked his lips. “Get the orange juice from the fridge and put it on the table please.” 

“You got it, Captain,” Bucky mock saluted him.

Steve smacked his ass as Bucky sauntered past him. 

“Hey! Instead of smacking my ass, you should focus on the pancakes.” 

“I can’t help myself. You know how much I love your ass,” Steve batted his eyelashes. 

Steve and Bucky sat down and began to chow down pancakes and scrambled eggs. The two of them ate in comfortable silence; basking in the presence of each other. 

“Steve,” Bucky spoke up. 

“Hmm?” Steve looked up from his food. 

“I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.” 

“I’m with you ‘til the end of the line,” Steve smiled. 

And for the first time in his life, Bucky believed it.


End file.
